Relaxation' Interuptus
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: Part One of SwanQueen Challenge Week – Emma catches Regina in a compromising situation, much to her amusement. Contains SwanQueen don't like don't read!


Awkward Situation

Part one of SwanQueen week challenge

Sunday, June 8th 2014 Day 1 Prompt – Awkward situation

Emma and/or Regina are caught in an awkward situation by the other or someone else (e.g. masturbating, naked, having sex, doing something embarrassing, waking up in bed together, etc.)

Description: Part One of SwanQueen Challenge Week – Emma catches Regina in a compromising situation, much to her amusement.

Location: Storybrooke

Pairings: Regina/Emma

Characters: Regina, Emma

Warnings: Contains SwanQueen, reference to pornography and sex toys… If you don't like then don't read, you have been warned

Status: Completed One Shot (For now)

I do not own the characters (though I wish I did, if I did SwanQueen would be hot, complicated and all over our TV screens every week)

Please do not repost this fiction without my express permission. If found anywhere else I would appreciate if you could notify me. Thanks.

* * *

'**Relaxation' Interuptus**

Regina's bedroom is filled with the sound of soft music playing in the background and the lesbian porn that is playing on the television. The lights are all off except for a small lamp in the corner of the room, and a litter of candles adorning most of the rooms surfaces, emitting a warm flickering glow. Her dark purple vibrator lay next to her in the centre of her Queen sized bed. Dressed only in a royal blue silk nightdress, simple yet fitted, hugging to her curves, she smiles to herself as she leans back against the stack of pillows.

Emma has had a stressful day; she and Regina had been bickering back and forth since 9am, trying their bests to make the others job as difficult for her as possible. Weeks ago they agreed that Emma could come over for dinner, but a half hour ago Regina had text to cancel – she hadn't even had the decency to call, and Emma was furious. They had had an agreement, and the thought of seeing Henry and getting to spend time with him, even if it was monitored, had made her relatively keep her cool all day. She was beyond furious. _How dare she. _Hammering on the door of the Mayors house, she decided she was going to get answers, and she was going to see her son, like agreed. When there was no answer Emma knocked again, growing ever more impatient. The lights were on inside, and Regina's car was on the driveway. With still no answer she decided to throw open the door and storm her way inside. After searching the rooms downstairs, with no luck she stormed up to Henry's room, but was surprised at what she found. The lights were off and Henry wasn't there. _What the hell?!_

All form of logic and reasoning had by now left Emma, and she stormed down to Regina's room for answers. She was about to knock when she heard _noises _coming from inside, and the rage bubbling inside of her started to boil over. Regina had blown her off so that she could screw Graham again?! _Oh hell no! _Seeing red, she threw open the door, deciding that they can be embarrassed and interrupted, that it was the least they deserved. Ordinarily the thought of interrupting them would amuse her, but she found herself consumed with rage to enjoy that victory, at least for now. Emma blinked at the scene before her, trying to take in the sight of Regina sat on her in nothing more than a thin veil of silk as she rubbed massage oils into her long toned legs.

Regina stood abruptly, bewildered and quickly maddening, she tried to compose herself "What the hell do you think you are you doing here, in my house.. In my _bedroom_?! I'll have you arrested for this, deputy sheriff or not, this is breaking and entering".

"The door was unlocked" Emma retorted, perhaps cocky wasn't her best play in the current situation, but it was all she had.

"Fine, trespassing then!" Regina smiled sarcastically, as she crossed her arms across herself defensively, pushing her breasts up. Emma would have been blind to have noticed, it was as if they bore a neon flashing sign saying 'look how perky and perfect we are'

"You blew me off so you could what, have a cosy night in on your…your..." Emma's voice trailed off as her video caught her attention once more. Her gaze flickering from TV, to the bed and back to Regina. "This is why you cancelled my dinner with Henry?!"

Placing her matching silk dressing gown over her toy to obscure it from view, her cheeks and chest flushed with embarrassment and rage, "How I spend my evenings in my OWN HOME is none of your concern" She said bitterly.

"It is when you go back on our agreement for me to spend time with my son."

"My son" Regina corrected. "This is all your own doing Miss Swan."

"How the hell do you make this my fault?!" It wasn't the first time that Emma had believed Regina held some power over her that caused her to get so enraged with her whenever she was in her presence. She stepped into the room, and balled her hands up into fists trying her best to keep a lid on her temper as much as she could.

"You caused me to have a stressful day, one which even a bath couldn't relax, I had to resort to.. to…" Regina's voice trailed off as he cheeks flushed hotter.

"Fucking yourself!" Emma added helpfully, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Yes all right!" Regina snapped "I'm a Mayor not a nun, I'm sure even the purer than snow Mary Margret…enjoys her…own company" Regina couldn't help but roll her own eyes at her pathetic analogy.

"I'm not annoyed you want to do… that… I'm pissed that this is why I couldn't see Henry. Talking of which where is he? Or where you too preoccupied with your own satisfaction that you didn't realise he wasn't in his room?" It was a low blow, said without thinking, but as soon as she had uttered the words he regretted them, what if they ran true?

"I know _exactly_ where _my_ son is, thank you very much. He is spending the evening with Archie." Before Emma could argue she added. "He asked, I said yes."

Emma felt like a dagger had stabbed at her heart. Henry had chosen an evening with Archie over one with her.

Surprising herself, Regina couldn't stand the wounded puppy look on Emma's face. "I might not have told him of our agreement... And I was stressed and pissed off at you, and I couldn't be bothered to argue with him, and I didn't want to see you anyway…" Regina sighed, she hated this all the time, and it was exhausting her. She reached an arm up around her neck trying to absent-mindedly work out a knot. "Emma this has to stop, this between us. It's affecting our work, our personal lives, our health, and more importantly Henry. Today was…"

Emma nodded in agreement and sighed, "I know, we are both at fault"

"You started it!"

"For fuck sake Regina, I am agreeing with you here, why are you so god damn infuriating." Stomping over to the dresser she poured two large glasses of scotch before walking over to the Mayor.

"Oh just help yourself!" Regina sniped sarcastically as she snatched a glass off her

"God you're such a child now shut up and drink it" Regina just glared at her, and Emma couldn't help but smile back. "I never would have imagined you as a porn kind of woman" Her gaze had fallen back on the screen, which had once again been forgotten.

"Miss Swan, we are not having this discussion, not now, not ever!" She moved to grab the remote control; only Emma was quicker, seizing it before she had a chance.

"Why not? Chicken?"

"Sheriff Swan! Give me back the remote!" Again she went to grab the remote, but again Emma is quicker, pulling back and smirking triumphantly.

"So… Lesbian porn Madam Mayor?" Her smirk grows wider as Regina's cheeks flush deeper.

"It wasn't what I thought it was" Regina defended, it wasn't often she felt uncomfortable in a situation, in fact she couldn't remember a time.

Emma eyed the case, and putting her scotch down, she made a grab for it. Once again, Regina attempts to get there first, but like the times before, Emma is quicker. "Yeah 'Lesbian Cops & Robbers' I see how that was confusing for you". She says smugly, grinning at the embarrassment on her adversary face.

"Emma I am warning you!" Regina's voice was a growl and her lip twitched with anger. "You have broken into my home, into my _bedroom_ and now you stand her and insinuate-"

"Oh I'm not insinuating, I'm accusing." Regina was indeed hot when she was flustered, especially the way her chest glowed. She could see her mind whirring away as it tried its best to get out of her current situation. "So… You have a thing for law enforcement?... You know I have handcuffs" She winked.

"Oh for God sake! Stop being so ridiculous!" Snatching the remote off Emma she turned the TV off. "Now will you please let yourself out" Regina looked as though she had a thousand worries on her shoulder and Emma almost felt half sorry for her. Nodding she made her way towards the door. "I trust you wont mention _any _of this to anyone." Her voice and face pleaded and Emma crumbled, how could she not feel sorry for that face, she looked terrified. Walking back to stand in directly in front of Regina, in her boots, and with Regina barefoot she stood a little taller than her for once.

"I promise everything that happened in this room, shall stay our little secret" and with that Emma leant forward forcing her lips on Regina's.

At first Regina was too shocked to react, but she soon relaxed, finding herself kissing the sheriff back.

As abruptly as it had began Emma ended the kiss and walked to the door and without looking behind her she said "feel free to think of me when you _relax_ yourself" she walked out the room, closing the door behind her. It wasn't until Emma was halfway down the stairs with a grin on her face did Regina realise what had just happened, and with a loud smash she threw the remote at the door in anger, sending batteries and broken plastic scattering. Causing Emma's smile to grow wider she walked out of the house, and home, leaving her car outside of Regina's house as a nice little not-so-subtle reminder for the morning, plus hopefully an embarrassing conversation when Henry asked if she had been over.

Back upstairs Regina stood staring at the door, her eyes fixated on the spot where Emma had walked out. _What the hell had just happened?! _ Emma Swan had kissed her? Had that just been to prove a point? She had kissed back… Why… She despised that woman…She wasn't remotely her type… Was she?... If she wasn't her type why had she kissed her back, why had it felt so good? Why was she now so aroused…? "Damn that woman" She hissed. Now she was stressed and aroused, but she wouldn't give Emma the satisfaction of getting off and thinking about her. She'd just have another scotch or two and call it a night. Tomorrow was another day; one she hoped didn't have any more surprises in store.

* * *

Okay so I really liked writing this one, let me know what you all thought of reading it. I might extend this one to 2/3 chapters, depending on what your responses are.


End file.
